Just the way I am
by eternity in twilight26
Summary: Draco and Mistie hate each other in school. They both rule Slytherin in their own way. So a whole holidy away from each other is great. Little do they know they spent it together.
1. Chapter 1

Just the way I am.

Draco walked down the short flight of stairs going to the common room. "God are you everywhere?" He asked to the small shape in the corner.

Mistie growled quietly and flicked him off, "Fuck you ass." She said and went back to her book. Draco laughed and sat in the chair across from the couch she was on.

Draco and Mistie had a lot of history together. Though they hated each other more than anything. The Slytherin king didn't like it when people listened to her. She got on his nerves.

Misties long black hair was pulled up into a loose ponytail like always her glasses were placed on top of her head. She had emerald green eyes that could stare right into you. All together she wasn't bad looking.

"I'm glad its almost holiday. A whole three months without you will be great." He said to her.

"Yea trust me I cant wait to be with out you for a whole three months. I should throw a party!" She said and laughed. He growled and stood up. "Later Blondie." She said and he flicked her off. She laughed, "Love you too jackass."


	2. I Do It Just Because I Can

Disclaimer…these are gay…and pointless…and if you think im J.K.R or own Harry Potter or Draco or anyone….then you were dropped on your head as a child. Seriously…lol

Okay so I need a Beta…..so if you would like to be a beta review and tell me! Ok any way…now for what you came here for.

I Do It Just Because I Can!

Mistie sat up and rubbed her eyes. She couldn't remember where she was. '_Oh yea. America …Angies house.' _She groaned as last nights memories came back. Along with the massive hang over. She slowly trugged into her cousins room and plopped down on her bed. "Angie wake up." She said and groaned again.

Angela slowly woke up and growled. "What the hell do you want Ti." She said. Mistie laughed at the childhood nickname.

"Got to wakie wakie." Ti said and rolled off the bed and staggered to the shower. She laughed as she looked in the mirror. She didn't look anything like what she did at school. She looked like herself. Her bronze skin glowed, her long hair had been chopped to her shoulders and dyed a blood red. She wore her piercings instead of trying to hide them from her parents. Her tattoo showed through the thin strap shirt she was wearing. She smiled knowing she could act like herself now.A half hour when she got out of the bathroom wearing lowrise jeans and a black BeBe tank top.. Her hair was tossed up into a messy bun. She had her emerald green nose ring in along with her emerald tongue ring. Angie walked upstairs and smiled. "Whats that stupid grin for." Mistie said and raised an eyebrow. She tucked a loose strand of her blood red hair behind her ear. "Drey going to be here any minute." Angie said and Mistie laughed.

"I haven't seen him in forever." Angie said and laughed. There door suddenly opened and Jessica jumped in the room. "Miss me chicas?" Jessica said and Mistie nodded. "Course!" She said and Jessica turned on the radio and pulled Mistie up.

"Dance with me Ti." She said and the girls started dancing. "What did I miss?" a deep voice said from the doorway. Angie ran over and jumped into the guys arms. Mistie and Jessica looked at each other and grinned. "Hottie" They said together. Mistie turned the radio down. "Drey this is my cousin Ti and our friend Jessica." Angie said and pointed to each girl. Mistie held out her hand. "Hey." She said and Drey took her hand and smiled he brought it to his lips and gave it a light kiss. Misie laughed. "That's cute." She said and Jessica waved. Drey had white/blonde hair with blood red highlights that came past his eyes which were a silver blue in color. Misite smiled.

"So guys what are we doing today?" He said dropping his suitcases. "I think we sould go show Ti and Drey around town." Jessica said. Drey nodded. "aiight lets go." He said and they all left to Angies car.

Okay so that's all for now. More tomorrow…please r& r and I need a beta!


End file.
